Just Put Me Inside You, I Would Never Ever Leave
by solsticecrittendenvivaldi
Summary: Malekith has found the muse of the Aether, the red fluid coarsing within her veins. He will do what he must, for the human Solstice has stolen something very dear to him, which only he controls and understands. MalekithxOC oneshot OOC Malekith


Your body jolts awake; eyes wide and fearful. You quickly jump out of the bed, and run out of the room. You run towards the cars and once you reach the wall, press the hatch door button, opening the bay door.

s inside _?Well we sort of know what it is,But how it got in there and how it has so much power is beyond the both of us.s sentence.

**Agent May shouted as the alarm went off. **

**Coulson shouted as Agent May pulled the surveillance footage from the cargo bay onto the main screen. Everyone watched in confusion as you stand at the bay door, quickly trying to slip into a parachute. He shouts as he runs out of the room, towards the cargo bay. You quickly shimmy into the parachute harness and tighten it to your body. **

**Coulson shouts as he runs down the spiral staircase. You look back, at him and frown. **

**You reply with a grim look. **

**t do this [Name]!**You don** Your eyes begin to tear as you smile grimly. **

**m sorry Phil.**[Name]!I** You think to yourself. m just trying to protect you. At least when I land, there will be land to actually land on.t know exactly where you would be landing or even what country, continent, or island you would be in but it didn**Where are we?!Just above Ireland , help Agent May pinpoint where _will would she jump?Why would she jump?!We don** Coulson replied. re going to make sure she doesn **

**Fits said. **

**t trying to abandon us?**I don** Coulson said. **

**Meanwhile, you hang by your parachute several feet from the ground. You shout. You carefully begin to undo the harness and then promptly fall to the ground with a thud, a shriek escaping your lips as you descend. You groan. You slowly stand up and move your left shoulder till it makes a loud popping noise. t dislocated, but at least it feels better.**Trees. Had to land in trees, didn** You gripe as you walk in a random direction. Didn**Well, I WAS hoping I** You think as you continue to tromp through the thick woods and patches of frozen snow. You think. s just perfect. Well, I guess I could quote movies till I find something of interest.s team has landed in Ireland and has begun their search for you. Not only that, but several other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have been assigned to help. re going to sweep the area 5 miles from here.**Locals say they spotted a parachute fall somewhere in the woods we find _, we do not shoot. She** Agent Ward chimed in. s currently got some foreign power living inside her and we don **

**Coulson said, signaling for everyone to begin the search. Coulson wiped away a bead of sweat from his brow and sighed. **

**ll find her, Sir.**She couldn

**He replied. s just that this is all my fault. ** sent _ out there to see her in serious combat with that thing, knowing full well she would handle it with ease. You

**t trust her any more than they trust Sky. As far as my bosses are concerned, they would rather see her dead on a slab, her brain in a jar to be studied. It Agent Coulson**I understand the risks but I know that Codename: _ will do a fine job and be an excellent S.H.I.E.L.D. a Centipede lab rat running around S.H.I.E.L.D. is more than just a risk. It** Said the silhouette of a woman. The whole screen was filled with silhouettes of men and women. The ass-faced leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. **

**The silhouette of a man asked. **

**t use such a tactic. It must have set them back months. She did us a favor.**She is a lab rat. A pawn of Centipede and she needs to be under strict mean you want me to keep her in a cell and torture her until the truth comes out?Thatre right. The whole situation is a sketchy at best, but I believe that _ is a good person and will help us. I dons ideals or plans other than a lab say lab rat?Ah, _.They haven

**m ok. I You say. You look behind him to see the screen of people. Why are all of them blacked out? Are those the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D.?**Yes. That would be guys suck dick sandwiches.I** Agent Coulson said to the screen. s hasns just nervous about being here.**Dons the truth! HEY!?s mind travels back to reality with a deep and long exhale.

**He said. He chuckled a little and then went back to his work. 3 hours and two and a half movies later, you were still no closer to civilization. In fact, you were most definitely lost. **

**m just going in circles. This is bullshit.**And I lost my place. Come on, where was I? Oh, right! s right. No matter what** You continue your conversation as King Candy and Wreck-It Ralph as you continue to walk through the trees. The tree line was beginning to clear and now you could see somewhat where you were. You**What a day to wear Docs.I donm in ** You say as you quickly scan over the bushes. You bend down quickly and make a small snowball. t ask again!s just an animal. You lower your gun and place it back into your holster. You sigh. You say as you continue to walk ahead. d better keep my guard up a little better.t comprehend what was happening. He wore beautiful light and dark armor and a black mantle that draped over his shoulders and down his back. His chest plate had an 8 point star pressed into the middle of it and he made not a sound in the snow as he walked out into the open. He wore a black headpiece that framed his pale face and pointy ears. His hair was whiter than the snow around you and his eyes were blue, while the whites were blacker than the night sky. You back up as fast as you can, almost tripping on a slippery mound of snow as you do. You can see your breath pour out of your mouth like the smokestack on a train as he walks towards you. **

**You stutter. He says not a word as he walks towards you. You hesitantly shout. A strong wind blows through the area, causing you to slip on the snow and fall straight to your bum. He calmly walks towards you, his strangely colored eyes never leaving you. t let this be the end of me.**You have taken something, heard it before. It was the same voice from your vision and possibly the same foreign voice you heard when you were under the walkway in England. Suddenly, those words trigger something in your mind. It feels as if you have heard those words before. Your eyes widen with fear as you see this man from someone elset done in a long time.

Scream.


End file.
